Deliverance
by 12Pt.FontTruths
Summary: The price of the letters may very well have been her soul. Sakura would have to find a way to repay him someday. SasuSaku AU


**A/N: So a quick story that kind of popped into my head. It's most likely not historically accurate and super cheesy but I had fun writing it. The characters are probably OOC and the amount of plot holes is devastating but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Deliverance <strong>

Sakura fingered her drab shawl nervously, each time finding that her clammy fingers would worm their way back to the packet of letters that may condemn her for treason. She was beyond salvation now, she had gone too far. Feeling the distasteful looks sent her way not very subtly; Sakura's fingers were now toying with her hair.

Her pink hair. It was the talk of every woman who had the time to converse with their neighbors, which was almost everyone. Her strands were an outrageous hue and stuck out like a beacon among the drab browns, blacks, and blonde. Many discussed Sakura's less than honorable way of earning some money, a suspicion as to why so many men that had come in contact to her were smitten. Prostitution was a prosperous business in a city as notorious as Philadelphia. Sakura's eyes were also more than notable. A lovely shade of forest green they twinkled bright like the stars and were a source of gossip for the envious ladies.

Walking along and keeping her expression as placid as ever Sakura couldn't help but smile bitterly at the men marching along in neat rows dressed in impeccable red. _The red coats. _They had come thundering in cloaked with power and stature, something the Patriots she worked for had none of. The well-known Akatsuki had slaughtered the defending militia leaving many of her friends widowed for life. It was a shame to marry again. Now everyone lived in a reign of terror, words breathed meant words watched. No one was safe from the wrath of the opposing force.

The letters weighed heavily against Sakura's chest. These were letters from the men on the front line that defended their country and being caught writing them much less delivering them would promise more than death. But she still did it. Sakura didn't even know how she had gotten herself into this dangerous business but it was worth watching the wives of the men walk with confidence throughout town. Strolling as peacefully as she could Sakura internally winced when she saw the Akatsuki swagger out of a tavern. Picking up her pace minimally Sakura couldn't help but tighten her shawl around herself tighter. Spotting the person she had been looking for, the pinkette pushed down the urge to run towards him. Walking up Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw who it really was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was standing by a cart with two horses ready to pull metal jugs of milk. Walking towards him Sakura stopped and cleared her throat.

"How much for the milk young sir?"

His dark obsidian eyes lifted and his dark lashes made Sakura's heart flutter. There were more than enough rumors floating around him, no doubt because of his God-like looks. _They say his brother was a former militia general. He was infamous for his brains and cunning tactics that sent the redcoats running. Apparently his brother had led the Uchiha, a militia known for its spotless record on the battlefield, into a suicide mission and abandoned them before defecting. To further tarnish the Uchiha name, the wives of all the men who had died valiantly were slaughtered with him leading the massacre. Only Sasuke was left alive for some unknown reason. Later General Kakashi had unearthed information that Sasuke's brother had information on the attack and fed war secrets to the opposition. Itachi Uchiha was a force to be reckoned with. _But rumors were only rumors right?

Feeling a presence near her back Sakura knew the Akatsuki were approaching her rapidly. They must have grown suspicious of her jumpy demeanor and she knew that any questioning would give her away. Sasuke's dark eyes flicked up to her smiling face before darting to assess the Akatsuki's arriving presence and returning to her face.

"Only a kiss sweetie," Sasuke's deep baritone voice rumbled. Sakura blushed. Despite all the crazy rumors about him, Sakura couldn't help but get a little giddy around him. She had harbored a sweet little crush on him the moment she saw him and was a little ashamed of it. But those were the magic words. It was a code decided among the women as an easy way to pass letters along.

"You're too kind. A whole jug of milk for only a kiss."

"I never said a whole jug." His smirk was enough to send Sakura's heart racing but the thought of Akatsuki behind her immediately dropped a stone in her stomach. Struggling to keep the smile on her face Sakura poured more effort into her stretching her mouth.

"Why not then?" Leaning down Sakura pressed her lips against his gently and nearly passed out from the heat of her blush. Pulling him close she reached into her shawl and stealthily slid it into his thick jacket. She could feel Sasuke stiffen at the sudden contact but relax again to acknowledge that he knew why she was kissing him so suddenly. Sasuke tasted like the milk he sold daily and smelled of the forests that stood near town. Sakura could feel him press closer and reach into her shawl to make sure that she hadn't missed any letters. The heat of his touch sent her skin tingling and raised goosebumps of anticipation. The Gods must have blessed her to be this lucky with delivery boys.

Straightening her back Sakura smiled again. "I trust that is more than enough."

Sasuke smirked again as he looked at the slightly flushed girl in front of him. There was no doubt she was the prettiest girl in town, he had heard enough details through the grapevine to guess that many women were jealous enough. "Take you pick," he said as he gestured at the metal jugs sitting on the cart.

"Oh no that's not necessary. A pretty girl would like a kiss from a handsome man any day. You've given more than enough."

"Pleasure doing business with you ma'am."

"Likewise."

* * *

><p>Sakura never would have thought that delivering letters would have led her to finding true love with her childhood crush. The dinner party had been wildly successful and she couldn't but smile at the wonderful gown Sasuke had bought for the occasion. It was decorated with elaborate ruffles and lace revealing a decent amount of skin but not enough to be scandalous. People cooed about how beautiful their children would be. After cleaning up a majority of the dishes along with the maids, Sakura sat in the sitting room after the maids insisted she let them do the rest. Sasuke then playfully pulled her into his lap nuzzling her pale neck. Sakura sighed with content.<p>

"Do you remember when we first met Sasuke?"

"Hn. It was not how I imagined it would go down."

"And do you remember when you met Itachi that same day?"

"It was like traveling to hell and heaven in one day. But a certain angel came along again to show me the light."

"Sasuke you're honestly too sweet."

"But I'm not lying am I?"

"It was nowhere near that ethereal."

"You still found me in the night with that little lamp of yours."

"Lying in the middle of the forest drenched in blood."

"And led the Akatsuki on a wild goose chase through the woods straight into Kakashi's waiting troops."

"More like tripped around and got lucky."

Pressing his forehead into hers Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss. He breathed breathily into her ear and delighted when she pressed closer to him. "You don't give yourself enough credit Sakura, that maneuver was more than enough to raise moral for the entire army. Akatsuki's capture is more than praiseworthy."

"Stop it Sasuke, you're making me blush." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and reclined on the long sofa with her on top of him. Both sighed happily and Sasuke played with her hair gently before combing through it with his fingers. Sakura's eyelids dipped and before Sasuke could move his fingers through her hair again she was already asleep. Her constant breathing and warm body heat also slowly lulled Sasuke to sleep. It was a cold night outside, and the first snow had just fallen.

The fire cackled and when a maid wandered in to finish up the last of the cleaning she couldn't hold back the smile on her face. Pulling a few sheets from their beds upstairs she draped it over the slumbering couple before tending to the fire so it could burn all night.

"Who would have thought that they met delivering letters in the war?" the young maid asked.

"He delivered her and she in return offered him deliverance in the woods at night," replied an older nurse with a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! **


End file.
